


A Song to Sing

by reylology



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mamma Mia!, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, but rey wants to know her true parentage, it's more of a crackfic really, rey and ben are getting married
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylology/pseuds/reylology
Summary: With great pleasure,Rey Johnson and Ben Soloinvite you* to join them at the celebration of their marriageonSaturday. August 11. 2018attwo thirty in the afternoonHotel Organa, Kalokairi Island, Greece*all potential parents of the bride are more than welcome.or: Rey takes an ancestry test five months before her wedding so she can find out who her parents are and, by extent, who she is. She then proceeds to invite these total strangers to her wedding without herfiancée knowing a damn thing.





	A Song to Sing

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I can't believe I've done this.
> 
> Second of all, I can't mention it enough how grateful I am for my beta, @cirisolo, for putting up with this crackfic.
> 
> Last of all, shoutout to the skinny sith groupchat on Twitter, y'all forced my hand. Klaudia, I'm looking at you right now.

Rey doesn’t believe in ancestry websites.

 

She never has, really, quite being able to grasp the concept firmly. How would some spit or blood define whether or not someone was a descendant of George I of Britain or even god-damn Albert Einstein?

 

Sure, she has no fucking clue who her parents are. She doesn’t know if they’re still alive or dead. And don’t even get her started on her lack of knowledge as to why in the world they had abandoned her; a five year old child inside an abandoned car in the dead of winter.

 

But that was in the past. It didn’t matter anymore, right?

 

She had Ben, her fiancée. They had helped each other through terrible times, and they both learned just how to stop being alone. No matter what happened, they had each other. He had told her multiple times that whoever her parents were, they didn’t define her as a person. Rey would always consider herself nothing during those nights. The ones in which she’d constantly be thinking about her parents, their abandonment a wound that would always remain open in her heart. Ben would always disagree, reminding her just how much she meant to him. That for him, she was someone.

 

He had proposed to her a few months ago. It would always bring a smile on her face whenever she’d remember just how he’d done it. Rey had been suspecting something for a few weeks, especially if she were to judge by the way his face would redden every time they went out to dinner. Eventually, Rey had confronted him about his unusual hesitance he would show in her presence, and he had gotten down on one knee in the middle of the argument, deciding that somehow, that must be a good moment to pop the question.

 

She said yes, obviously. His mother, Leia, had told her that Ben had been attempting to propose to her for weeks, but he would always get too nervous to actually do it.

 

That was who Ben was. Awkward and yet serious, sometimes a little harsh with others. But never with her. He was her family, and she liked to think that she was also his family.

 

Yeah, she didn’t need her parents, whoever the fuck they were.

 

Rey glared at the screen of her laptop, probably able to burn a hole through it if the intensity of her stare was something to go off on. Her eyes moved across the writing, inhaling deeply at the words before her.

 

_‘Learn where you came from, and get to know who you are.’_

 

Fuck, it was almost as if they were taunting her at this point.

 

She took a quick glance at the door leading to the bathroom, the sound of water echoing through Ben’s penthouse. He wouldn’t have to know, right? It wasn’t like he would take notice of who showed up to the wedding anyway. If it were up to him, they would be having the wedding somewhere expensive such as Hawaii or Japan, or somewhere bougie like Africa.

 

No, instead, Rey had agreed to Leia’s proposition of hosting the guests and the whole shebang on the island she owned in Greece. Ben had been slightly icky about it, but she’d managed to get him to reconsider and grant his mother the wish to host her only son’s wedding. She couldn’t believe that they were only five months away from sealing the deal and becoming a married couple, the first of her friend group.

 

Shaking her head, Rey reached for the touchpad of her laptop, moving the cursor upwards and towards the big x in the upper right corner of her screen. Her other hand subconsciously began biting at her cuticles.

 

At the same time, what was the worst that could happen?

 

Gnashing her teeth together, she moved her cursor towards the big blue button in the middle of the website. She would just take the test, find out, and everything would be perfectly fine. She would finally know who she was.

 

Inhaling a deep breath, Rey tapped onto the touchpad softly. Her fingers moved against the keyboard swiftly, putting in the information into each bracket and answering whatever questions she was given. After she was done, the only thing she had to do was to confirm her purchase and whether her information was correct.

 

Rey hit the confirm button just as she heard Ben’s shower come to an end.

 

* * *

  

**Five months later...**

 

 

“Excuse me.” Finn moved along the aisle of the airplane they were in, carefully nudging people around so that he could keep walking to their seats.

 

Rose groaned, hauling up a large backpack onto her shoulder, unintentionally hitting the back of a seat.

 

“Hey!” A low voice grumbled at the two, catching their attention. Rose raised an eyebrow at the man sitting a few rows away from them. “Watch it with that bag.”

 

The man seemed to be in his older days judging by the bags under his eyes and the way his skin hung loosely around the edges. However, his face was full of tattoos, and it made Rose wonder just how insane he was. He had red and black hair for God’s sake, and they were all arranged in thin spikes.

 

What was this, 2008? Did that guy just stumble out of _Myspace_?

 

What was going to do, _Hi5_ her to death?

 

“Oh, I’m sorry!” The short girl said in faux guilt. “Did I disturb you by hitting a chair not even connected to your own seat?” Her eyes darkened, and then she let out a gasp to make matters more dramatic. “Or should I apologize to the seat instead?”

 

Finn deadpanned at her, his hand shooting out to grab her wrist. Rose was quick to shake out of his grasp.

 

“Finn!” She exclaimed. “I’m trying to apologize to the seat!” Her hand came up to stroke the chair in soothing motions. Her eyes hardened when she saw the man glaring at her. “Satisfied?” Rose grumbled at him, and the prick rolled his eyes and turned around.

 

She could hear the way Finn groaned silently next to her. “Could you have maybe not done that?”

 

In turn, Rose rolled her eyes. “It’s 6am and I’m about to board a ten hour flight, Finn. Let me live.”

 

“Yeah, Rose, we all are.”

 

She groaned, watching her backpack hit another random seat. Finn was quick to point at two seats four rows ahead of them, and they made their way towards them, albeit a little slower than usual. Rose sighed as she plopped down on the seat next to the window, making sure to close the small blind so that the sun wouldn’t get in her face. She had planned on sleeping on the flight. I mean, what else were you to do for ten hours.

 

“It had to be Greece.” Finn muttered next to her, tugging out his laptop out of his backpack and setting it on top of his thighs. “Why couldn’t have Rey picked somewhere closer?”

 

Rose hummed. “Because of the scenery, maybe?”

 

“I guess.” Finn contemplated for a second. “She could’ve picked Hawaii, though.”

 

“Hawaii is overrated.”

 

Finn sighed. “It kinda is.”

 

They paused for a couple of seconds until she opened her mouth again. “Why, what’s your problem with Greece?” Rose’s eyebrow quirked upwards in interest.

 

“I don’t have a problem with Greece, I have a problem with this long ass flight.”

 

Rose let out a laugh that resembled a snort.

 

“Preach.”

 

They began settling in their seats, Finn fumbling inside his backpack to look for his digital camera so that he could empty his SD card. He needed all of the gigabytes he could find for all of the pictures him, Rose and Rey will be taking together. Rose, on the other hand, she tried to adjust her travel pillow better so that she could comfortable sleep through the most of the flight.

 

“Excuse me,” A low voice that rumbled in the seat in front of them made both of their heads snap in that said direction.

 

The man in front of them looked rather old. His hair was grey and he had a prominent nose and jaw, Finn furrowed his brows at the familiarity. Finn gave Rose a glance before looking back at the man, waiting patiently for whatever he was going to say.

 

“I couldn’t help but overhear what you two were saying.” The stranger muttered, giving them a lopsided grin that Finn couldn’t quite place. “Rey? As in Rey Johnson?”

 

Rose hesitated, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. She gave the man a slight nod.

 

“So you two are going to her wedding, too.” The man muttered, more to himself than to the two confused young adults. Suddenly, he turned his head towards his right, raising an arm in the air. “Hey, Chewie! Lando!” The abrupt shouting made Rose jump, her travel pillow falling from behind her neck. “These two are going to the wedding as well! They can take us there!”

 

A loud growl that sounded almost inhuman emanated from the other side of the plane.

Finn attempted to succumb into the chair and become one with his seat while the stranger, who was most likely deranged, pointed at them.

 

It was Rose that sat straighter in her chair and gave the man a pointed look. “I’m sorry, were you invited to the wedding?”

 

“Why, yes I was.” The man grinned, holding out his hand to the young woman. Rose took it hesitantly. “I’m Han Solo.”

 

* * *

 

Excited screams emerged from the island’s only dock.

 

 _Loud_ excited screams.

 

Leia ran up to the two women that had just gotten off the small ferryboat. The two immediately did the same, and they clashed in the middle, each one of them engulfing the others in tight bear hugs.

 

“Leia, look at you!” One of them exclaimed. Her hair was carefully styled in waves, and it looked unimaginably soft regardless of the purple hue of it.

 

“Look at me?!” Leia laughed. “Amylin, look at your hair! When did you get it done this way?”

 

The shorter woman snorted, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. “After her second husband’s death.” She joked, and Leia gasped.

 

“Maz, that’s a horrible joke!” Loud laughter bubbled up in Leia’s throat, and she cackled regardless of how dark it was.

 

“It’s the truth.” Amilyn grinned. Her eyebrow quirked up at the way Leia’s jaw went slack, her amused chuckles dying down and her eyes widening. It only amused her more. “I’m kidding!”

 

“Oh my God, you two are horrible!” Leia began laughing again, wiping away some tears with her finger.

 

“Enough of that.” Maz interrupted their laughing fit. “How’s the kid?”

 

“Who, Ben?” Maz nodded at Leia. “Oh, he’s fine!” The woman reached for their bags. “Let me help you two with those.” She offered, glaring at the way they both held onto their luggages. “Alright, fine. Follow me.”

 

Leia steadily made her off the dock, following the rocky path up to her hotel. She had bought it back in ‘02, after her separation with Han. She had sent Ben over to her brother, Luke, after promising to take some time to herself. She and Han didn’t keep touch anymore, completely cutting him off after not showing up to his only son’s graduation.

 

She couldn’t even imagine how it must’ve felt for Ben, and it infuriated her that he’d had to look into the crowd and not find his own father at one of the most important events in his life.

 

“So, Leia,” Maz began. “How’s your son handling it?”

 

Amilyn gasped. “Is he just like Han was at your wedding?”

 

“What?!” Leia did a double-take, turning around to face them. “You two are forgetting that Han and I got married in Vegas after a month of dating.” She paused. “No, he’s not at all like Han!”

 

“Thank God for that.” The woman with purple hair muttered, earning a small nudge from Maz.

 

Leia snorted. “Tell me about it.”

 

“How’s the girl holding up?” Maz said in between breaths. They were almost in front of the hotel, a couple of stairs away. She took another step, trying to ignore how much it tired her.

 

“Rey is wonderful.” Leia smiled, sprinting up the stairs as she does every single time. “She’s been so helpful and open to any ideas I put out.”

 

“And Ben agrees?”

 

“Well, no, but Rey changes his mind.”

 

Amilyn let out an amused breath, settling her luggage on a nearby bench and plopping down next to it. “Men.”

 

* * *

 

“Finn!” Rey exclaimed into her phone excitedly.

 

 _“Hey, Peanut.”_ Her best friend’s voice said on the other end of the call. _“How’s it  going?”_

 

Rey quickly rushed outside the door. She gave Ben a glance, smiling at the way he was splayed on the bed, lacking his shirt. It brought back some very pleasant memories from the previous night that she was quick to shoo out of her head.

 

Closing the door behind herself, she descended down the stairs of the hotel. “We’re all good here. I can’t want for you and Rose to be here.”

 

Finn groaned into his phone, and Rey giggled. _“I know. So do we. I don’t think I can even handle another four hour flight.”_

 

Rey hummed in agreement.

 

_“Though I have to say, Peanut, London looks pretty fucking beautiful.”_

 

“Yeah, you could take Rose sometime.” Rey smiled into her phone, greeting one of her guests. She walked faster out the hotel’s gates, rushing up the hill and further away from anyone that could hear what she was talking about on the phone.

 

She could feel Finn’s hesitance, and Rey rolled her eyes, grateful that he couldn’t see her childish action. It was obvious that him and Rose were into each other. In all honesty, Rey knew why they would immediately reject the idea of hooking up. She had seen the same plot in hundreds of TV shows and various films. The whole not-wanting-to-ruin-the-friendship bullshit that either one of them would always push up front.

 

 _“Anyways, Rose and I stumbled across something really weird on our way to London.”_ Her best friend changed the subject just as Rey had predicted.

 

“Oh?”

 

 _“Yeah, it seems that Ben’s old man is coming to the wedding.”_ Finn said casually.

 

Rey’s eyes widened, and she could feel the way her blood went cold in her veins. Biting her lip, she hesitated, and judging by the sigh she could hear from the other end of the call, Finn was already picking up on her discomfort.

 

 _“Rey…”_ He began, and the tone of his voice made her cringe. _“You didn’t….”_

 

“I might have invited Ben’s father to the wedding.” She said quickly, chewing on her lip thoughtfully. “Among… other guests.”

 

The silence on the other end didn’t sound too well.

 

“I invited my parents.” Rey hated the way her words had just stumbled out of her mouth as if she had no control over them. It was almost as if she was vomiting all of the secrets that she had kept hidden for the past five months.

 

 _“Your parents?!”_ Finn hissed, and Rey realized that he was probably trying to keep his voice down so as to not disturb other people. _“How did you find them?!”_

 

Rey internally begged for the ground to swallow her whole.

 

Clearing her throat, she kept her voice low. “I didn’t.”

 

_“What do you mean?”_

 

“Finn, five months ago, I took an DNA test.”

 

He paused on the other end of the phone call.

 

Then, he let out a long sigh. _“Oh, Rey…”_

 

“I invited four potential parents to my wedding.”

 

 _“No, Rey, you invited four strangers to your wedding.”_ Finn groaned, and Rey began fiddling with the hem of her shorts in nervousness. _“Does Ben know?”_

 

“No!” She was quick to interject. “He has no idea, it would drive him insane!”

 

_“Do they know?”_

 

“Of course not!”

 

She could hear something that resembled a whine on the other end.

 

 _“Rey, I love you, but this?”_ Finn paused. _“This is such a stupid, horrible, fucking insane idea.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [@reylos-stole-star-wars](http://reylos-stole-star-wars.tumblr.com/)
> 
> twitter: [@reylos_stole_sw](https://twitter.com/reylos_stole_sw)
> 
> Comments are like _money, money, money_ to me.  <3
> 
>  


End file.
